Pastrami on Rye
by ChandaK562
Summary: US Marshals Sam Gerard really shouldn't have gone out for lunch
1. Default Chapter

Whoever claimed Mondays were a nightmare had obviously never experienced this particular late winter Friday in the bustling city of Chicago. The weather was cold, there was slush on the ground and those were just two of the minor details that were making the day a disaster.

Sam Gerard silently cursed to himself as he crept through the shadows of the buildings around the Navy Pier looking for any sign of the man he was after. For him, so far, the day seemed to be going better than most days. After all, usually he had to do much more to track down a fugitive than to go out to pick up his lunch at the local deli. The convicted bank robber had practically fallen right into his lap, the only reason he hadn't was due to the fact he had jumped out of the way when the guy slipped on the piece of pastrami. Unfortunately, he had managed to right himself and get out the door before Sam had been able to get his hands on him in the press of the deli making a chase necessary. His team was still en route from the office but he was confident that the local cops he had rounded up for assistance would be more than enough to bring this guy down. Now if he could just find him.

Meanwhile, Jon Parker was crouched in a corner, silently cursing as well, in his case cursing the twists of fate that had led him to this place. Okay, so maybe he had gone to the bank and made a couple of minor little unauthorized withdrawals. Was that really something for all of these people to get so upset about? It wasn't like the people that the money actually belonged to were using it, after all. He was just redistributing wealth, a kind of modern day Robin Hood. Only instead of giving to the poor, he gave to him self, something he justified due to the fact he had been poor all his life. He deserved a break.

And he had been doing so well too ever since that minor little incident in which he had come to a parting of the ways with the cops assigned to escort him to his new accomodations in the federal penitentiary. Go to a place where he had no ties, lay low, wait until the heat blow over. The perfect plan and he was doing great with it. He even occasionally watched the news in his rented room and chuckled at the leads the cops were pursuing. They would never have found him. If only he hadn't gone for that sandwich, if only he had gotten into the other line. His mother had always said that he had the worst luck of anyone she had ever known and she was surely right. After all, what but bad luck could have led him to get into line behind Sam Gerard, the most implaciable US Marshal in the history of the organization when it came to hunting fugitives down. And then when her tried to sneak out, he had slipped and landed practically on top of the guy. That pretty much cinched things and he had fled with the marshal in chase.

Jon shook his head as he cautiously glanced out, seeing Sam approaching, gun drawn. The man had to be some sort of fugitive chasing robot. He hadn't even bothered to grab his lunch before heading after him and it must be ice cold by now. He looked down at the water and then at the length of pipe in his hand, debating which would be best, jump in or try to get out of this mess somehow. Suddenly a voice sounded out, making his decision for him.

"US Marshal Sam Gerard, you're under arrest, Parker!" Sam called as he cautiously inched forward. He had sensed motion in the area somewhere. We can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way!"

He spun as something, a blur, suddenly launched at him from the right, two sharp cracks filling the area, one as his gun went off, slamming into Parker's shoulder, the other as the pipe made contact with his head, stunning him and sending him reeling back, crashing into the water with a loud splash.

The fugitive stood there in a daze, clutching his shoulder with one hand as he stared down, not quite believing what he was seeing. It couldn't be. Had mousy little Jon Parker actually managed to take out Sam Gerard, the marshal no fugitive was safe from? Just then he heard running footsteps and quickly started to shuffle away. He would have time to think more about this once he got himself out of this mess. And maybe found a doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan Laverdy was shaking inside as he scanned the area he thought the shots had come from again. This really couldn't be happening. His first week on the street and he had been thrilled to take part in the pursuit of an actual federal fugitive, a pursuit led by no less than Sam Gerard, a legend if ever there was one in law enforcement. Only now was not only the fugitive missing but so was the marshal. Ryan didn't know what he was going to do. His father and his father's father before him had been cops and none of THEM had ever managed to loose a US marshal!

"I found something," another of the officers, Pete Something or the other called, motioning Ryan over. All of the cops on the scene were pretty new, with Ryan having seniority by two days. He glanced down at what the young red haired man was pointing to, a gun that was behind a stack of boxes.

"You think it's the fugitive's?" Pete asked anxiously. He had never been in an actual situation involving weapons before and he was seriously on edge.

"Looks like the marshal's to me," Ryan said as he shook his head. Where was that man anyway? He wanted to be able to prove himself, to show his superiors what he was capable of, but he wasn't stupid. No way was he ready to handle a manhunt for a federal fugitive on his own. He glaced at the gun again. It didn't look like it had been dropped or hidden behind the boxes. He glanced across the area, his eyes finally coming to rest on the water. "Hey, has anyone checked the water yet?"

That question promptly caused two of the young detectives to look down and spot Sam Gerard floating face down in the water. Ryan almost paniced as the men jumped in, floundering around so badly that he thought they were more likely to drown the marshal if he wasn't already drowned than to save him. Oh, this was very very bad. Loosing a US marshal was bad enough but lost implied hope that they might turn up again and things could work out. Having one drown on your watch though.....

"Get EMS down here now!" he yelled at Pete as Sam was finally manhandled back onto the pier. He knelt beside him, rolling the man onto his back feeling as if he would faint at any moment. He really hadn't done very well in those medical training classes and this didn't look good at all. Bluish tinge to the skin, blood all over his head.... Ryan frantically fumbled for a pulse not even half sure he actually remembered where to look for one. Just then, Sam gasped and started to cough and choke up the lake water he had inhaled.

Another cop arrived with blankets and the group quickly covered Sam, turning him onto his side to help him breathe when suddenly his eyes blinked open, scanning the area quickly and cooly for the fugitive even as he begin to involuntarily shiver. Sam started to say something that rapidly turned into a choking cough when he didn't see the man safely in custody. What were these people doing not going after him? And where was his team? This was the most disorganized.....

"Sir, just lay still, okay?" Ryan said. "We've got an ambulance on the way."

Ambulance? He didn't need an ambulance. What he needed was for this kid to get on the ball and get his fugitive. Sam started to pull himself into a sitting position to tell him exactly this but pain shopt through his head and he weakly collapsed, the shivering growing more violent with the movement. "The fugtive," he muttered, bitting his lip a bit to keep from stuttering. He wasn't going to let these kids here him stuttering. "Get the fugitive!" Then with another wet cough, he was unconscious again.

"You heard him," Ryan said. He couldn't manage this himself, of course, but surely he could get the guys organized into some sort of team and try to follow the marshal's orders. He motioned towards both ends of the pier. Two of you go that way and two go the other. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Pete, go watch for the ambulance and get them back here as quick as you can." 


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing the team of marshals noticed when they arrived on the scene at the Navy Pier was the chaos, bunches of young cops running everywhere like a hoard of kids out of school on a field trip poking into every possible nook and crany.

"Sam isn't going to like this," Cosmo muttered as the team headed towards the cop who seemed to be at least marginally trying to direct things into a bit less chaotic pattern. Come to think of it, where was Sam? Considering the seeming quality of the cops on the scene, he wouldn't be surprised to hear that he had ditched them and taken off on his own.

"Marshal Renfo," Cosmo said, about all he could get out before the young cop turned from trying to convince his fellow officer that the fugitive couldn't possibly fit into the trash can outside of McDonalds and let out a relieved sigh at the sight of the marshals.

"Thank goodness you finally got here," Ryan said knowing he shouldn't be acting like he needed someone to telling him how to do everything and at the same time realizing that for this he pretty much did. "I've been trying to organize a search per Marshal Gerard's instructions but we haven't found any trace of the fugitive yet. I'm sure you'll be wanting to take over the situation now." Oh please let them want to take over the situation! He sure couldn't handle it!

"Where is Marshal Gerard?" Cosmo asked.

"The emergency room," Ryan said kind of relucantly. He was very sure that his father and his grandfather hadn't had a US marshal end up in the hospital on their watch the first week on the job.

"What? What happened?" Biggs demanded, Cooper and Cosmo both suddenly looking very nervous as well. The team still wasn't over what had happened with Noah yet. If something had happened to Sam now.....

"He somehow ended up in the lake," Ryan said, hastening to reassure them when he noted their worried expressions. "The paramedics said that it just looked like a mild concussion though and slight hypothermia."

"The lake," Cooper muttered shaking her head in relief. "Leave it to Sam to fall into the lake."

"Least it wasn't a river this time," Cosmo chuckled. "You know, maybe we ought to all chip in, give him a life jacket for his next birthday since he seems to like the water so much."

The light laughter only stopped when they noticed the young cop looking at them oddly. "Sam has this thing," Biggs said in explaination. "Seems like every time he's got a fugitive, he somehow ends up in water. Was always a river before now though. Lake must have been a nice change of pace for him."

Cosmo shook his head again, fighting down another chuckle before speaking. It felt really good to laugh on a chase for a change instead of the worry that had been there since Noah..... He firmly turned his mind from that subject, knowing it did no good to go there. "So, what do you have on the fugitive?"

"No much," Ryan said with a shrug. "Apparently Marshal Gerard chased him into the area back there and it looks like there was some sort of altercation. We heard a shot fired as we were approaching and we found Marshal Gerard in the water. No sign of the fugitive."

"Is the fugitive armed?" Cooper asked.

"We don't have any indication he is. Looks like the shot we heard came from Marshal Gerard's weapon. We also found some blood droplets that make it appear that the fugitive might have been wounded when he fled."

"Okay, good," Cosmo said as he motioned for the cop to come and look as he pulled out a map. If the guy was wounded, that would make it that much easier to catch him. "I want three teams, one at each end of the pier sweeping inwards and one at enterance sweeping out." Sam would kill them if they left the scene before getting a proper search going to pick him up at the hospital. He just hoped he didn't drive everyone crazy before then. The Navy Pier was big and it was going to take a long time to search it, especially with the cops that had on hand for support. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Sam is not going to be happy about this when he hears," Cooper said as the trio of Marshals hurried towards the entrance of the emergency room. They had just spent the last several hours engaged in the hunt for the missing bank robber with no success. It seemed as if the guy had vanished into thin air or something. Then of course they had had to take time out to swing by Sam's to get dry clothes for him. Wet marshals were generally even grumpier than usual.

"I know Sam's not going to be happy. That's why we called Catherine to meet us here, remember?" Cosmo said. If necessary their boss could get the undoubably cranky marshal off their backs for awhile. He just hoped the cops didn't goof up the search grid that they were supposed to be working too much while one of the team wasn't there to ride herd. Those guys were so green they weren't even fit to be off their trees yet!

"I just hope Sam hasn't terrorized the staff too much," Biggs said with a chuckle. "You know, I'm surprised he didn't just go ahead and check himself out to get back to the search. Either that or annoy them so much they threw him out."

Just then the three marshals' banter was stopped as Catherine Walsh approached. "Tell me you found Parker," she said to them. If that fugitive wasn't safely in custody, they all knew the problem they were going to have getting Sam to go home and rest. He never stopped until he got his man.

"Cops are still looking but he wasn't anywhere on the pier," Cosmo said apologetically as the group entered the emergency room and headed for the admissions desk. "We're heading back there to figure out our next move as soon as we get Sammy tucked in at home."

"I can probably threaten him with a transfer to the nearest McDonalds for burger flipping duty if he isn't okay with that," Catherine said. Sam's tenacity made him one of her best marshals but it could also cause problems when he pushed himself too hard.

"Hi," Cosmo said to the nurse on duty at the desk. "We're here to take Sam Gerard off your hands. Hope he hasn't bugged you too much."

Suddenly, a man appeared behind them, clad in a white lab coat with a strange expression in his eyes. "You're here about that marshal? He was DOA. They've got him on ice down in the morgue." 


	5. Chapter 5

"What?!" Cosmo demanded as soon as the doctor's words sank in. "What do you mean he's dead? Sammy just had a bump on the head and got a little cold! Man's head's as thick as a rock! No way he's dead! Get back there and check your records again! You've got the wrong guy!"

"You have the wrong person. Definately have the wrong person. It's not Sam, definately not Sam," Cooper murmured fighting back tears that were threatening to fall. Sam had had way worse happen to him than this, no way could something so minor kill him. The man was as tough as nails. It had to be another Sam Gerard or another marshal that the doctor had somehow got mixed up with Sam. That must have been what happened, some other marshal had died and the doctor somehow thought that it was Sam.

"I talked to the police on the scene myself," Catherine said, barely controlled anger in her voice as she glared at the doctor. What did he think he was trying to do? "They assured me that Sam's injuries were minor at best! He was awake and giving them orders at one point! Get back there and check your records again! you've got the wrong person and don't think I won't be filing a complaint with your superior over this!" After what they had gone through with loosing Noah, the last thing they needed was some idiot mistakenly trying to make them think Sam was gone as well.

"Think what you want but the man's in the morgue," the doctor said in a very unconcerned tone for someone who was facing four very angry US Marshals. "Go down to the morgue and take a look for yourselves if you don't believe me."

The man turned and walked away from them, coming back a moment later with a bag that he thrust into Catherine's hands. "Oh, here are his things. Might as well take them wih you. We don't need them taking up space up here."

"Let's just go find Sam," Cosmo muttered to Catherine, stopping her from heading after the doctor. He wanted to go himself but finding Sammy was way more important. He turned towards Cooper and Biggs, both who were shaking their heads in disbelief. "Go see how the search is going. Cath and I are going to go and find Sam and you know how he'll take it if they don't have that fugitive in custody by now." Biggs and Cooper nodded silently, and headed out.

"The morgue. We'll check the morgue first. If we can find out who that idiot mixed Sam up with, maybe they can find out where Sam actually is," Catherine said as the two exited the ER and headed for the elevators.

A few minutes later they stepped off of the elevator into the cool environs of the morgue. An attendant immediately hurried up as soon as they entered. "May I help you?" he asked.

"I hope so," Cosmo told him. "This nut upstairs told us that Sam Gerard was down here but....."

"Yes, he's right in there," the man gestured towards a small room off to the side. "Are you family?"

"Sort of," Cosmo said, shocked that there was actually someone there by Sam's name but still sure that it wasn't their Sam. "Can we go and take a look? There's got to be some sort of mistake here. The Sam we're looking for wasn't nowhere near hurt enough to end up dead."

The attendant lead them to the door and silently opened it sennsing that now was not the time to talk to these people. Cosmo entered first and slowly approached the figure laying on the gurney, a white sheet pulled up hiding the face. He slowly reached out and pulled the sheet down, his body blocking Catherine's view. As soon as he saw the face, his shoulders slumped and he let out a soft moan. "Aww, no, Sam."

"No," Catherine whispered as she moved around him so that she could see and suddenly found herself staring down into the still, ashen face of Sam Gerard. "Sam?" Her hand moved out, touching his hand, shocked at how cold he was, how stiff.

"When I get my hands on....." Cosmo's hands shook as he reached out laying a hand on Sam's icy shoulder. "We'll get him, Sam. We'll get him." Cosmo's voice was a snarl.

He arranged the sheet over Sam's chest before turning to Catherine. "I'll let you have some privacy, okay?"

Catherine waited silently until Cosmo was gone and the door was closed before removing the sheet completely from the marshal's cold body. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she stared mutely down at him, flashbacks running through her mind of the last time she had seen that body, his hands running over her skin as hers ran over his, touching and exploring as they joined together again and again, passion building....

"Sam...." she softly whispered as shehe was but at the same time not wanting to leave, not wanting to have this contact with him end. "Sam, I promise you we'll bring the guy that did this to you in." He was so, so cold. She wanted to reach down and gather him into her arms, to warm him with her body. She leaned down and pressed a kiss against his cold lips, the last thing she could do before leaving him to the attention of these people. As soon as she touched his lips, she knew something, something she couldn't quite detect, wasn't right about the situation. "Sam?" she whispered, staring at him for a moment before leaning down and gently kissing him again, trying to figure out what had felt so odd, kissing him a third time before finally realizing what was bothering her. His lips were warm. They weren't as warm as those of a living person, of course, but there was a slight but detectable difference from the temperature of the rest of his body.

Her hands moved frantically now, exploring the rest of his body, all cold, so cold and stiff, all but his lips that had that subtile warmth, a slight pliability. She drew back for a moment, her rational mind not believing what she was suspecting, even as her body moved on autopilot, reaching down and pulling the sheet up again, tucking it firmly around Sam so that only his face was exposed. She shook her head to try to make herself think, knowing rationally how unlikely what she was thinking, that Sam was still alive somehow was but at the same time if there was even a small chance..... If there was even a small chance, he needed a doctor and needed one fast. She started for the door before turning back to Sam again, quickly unfastening one of her earrings and pressing it into his stiff fingers. "Sam, if you can hear me, you just hang on to that and don't let go. I'll be right back."

Cosmo was alone when she stepped out out of the room and he looked at her with a dazed expression. He still couldn't quite take it all in, accept that Sam was gone. "Cath, are you....."

"We need to get a doctor in here now," she told him, fighting to keep her voice steady.

"A doctor?" Cosmo asked in confusion.

"Something's not right, something's just not right about this. I want him checked again, I want this double and triple checked!" Catherine said, her voice growing louder with each word. "I'll get a court order if need be but something isn't right about this."

"Cath, what.... You think he's still...." Cosmo couldn't finish the sentance, couldn't let himself hope.

"He just doesn't feel right," Catherine told him. "Something's seriously wrong with this and I want a doctor down here NOW!"

Cosmo hesitated for a fraction of a second, wanting to rush in there himself to see if it could be true, if Sammy might be still with them but restraining himself. If Sam was alive, the best thing they could do was to get professionals down there to treat him as soon as possible. He started for the elevator, motioning for Catherine to follow him. He would bodily drag a doctor down there if he had to.

They were back in the morgue in under three minutes, an unwilling doctor accompanying them.

"I don't see how the mistake you're claiming could have been made," the man said again as the marshals headed for the room Sam was in.

"I don't know how the mistake could have been made either," Catherine said, "but something does not feel right here and you are going to double check and triple check! If there's even the slightest chance to save....."

The two marshals stopped in shock when they came in and saw that the room was empty, the only sign that Sam had ever been there, the sheet that had covered him on the floor.

Cosmo turned, storming back and grabbing the morgue attendant, who had just returned. "WHERE IS HE?!!!!"

"Where's who?" the man said, in a trembling voice.

"SAM!! We weren't gone but three minutes, max! WHERE IS HE?!!!"

"They took him for autopsy. They've already started by now." 


	6. Chapter 6

Cosmo felt like hitting the morgue attendant. What kind of hospital was   
  
this anyway? He had seen sideshows ran better, them taking Sammy and trying   
  
to autopsy him when the man hadn't even been hurt too bad, when he probably   
  
wasn't even dead! Man, when they got Sam out of this mess, he was going to have   
  
a lawsuit and a half against them!  
  
Suddenly his thoughts were interupted by Catherine, the fury in her voice   
  
barely contained. "Get in there and stop them! NOW!!" She was shaking and   
  
had to fight not to say some of the other things she wanted to as she pulled   
  
out her badge, flashing it in the man's face. They had only been gone a few   
  
minutes. Surely the autopsy couldn't have actually started yet. They would   
  
have to prep the body and everything. They still had time. They still had time.  
  
The frightened attendant scurried out and a moment later, they could hear   
  
the sounds of arguing.  
  
"These people must be total morons," Cosmo grumbled. "Cops should have   
  
made sure that ambulance took Sammy to a COMPITANT hospital!"  
  
Just then the attendant came back again. "Um, I told Dr. Mabry what you   
  
said but they've already started the autopsy and we're kind of...."  
  
Catherine visably paled as she stared at the man in shock. "They   
  
already..... WHAT DID THEY DO?!!" Oh, please just let it be some sort of   
  
superficial cut or something that could be fixed. She would never, ever complain about   
  
anything Sam Gerard did again if it would be something that could be fixed.  
  
"They've done the Y incision and they were just getting ready to...."   
  
the man's voice trailed off as the two marshals' shoulders slumped at his words.   
  
Why did he think he was suddenly in a whole lot of trouble?  
  
Catherine was shaking inside with rage and pain but somehow she forced   
  
her voice to remain steady, almost icy in tone. "Get back in there and tell   
  
that doctor that he is not to lay another hand on Sam. A team from the US   
  
Marshal's office will arrive shortly to collect him and I expect all pertinant   
  
records to be turned over to my people." She started to stalk out but then turned   
  
and looked at the man again, a look Cosmo had only seen on Sam's face before.   
  
"I suggest that you inform anyone that even breathed around that man not to   
  
make an plans for the future. Sam Gerard was my best marshal and my friend and   
  
if I find out he died because of the actions of this hospital, I will   
  
personally make it my job to see every last one of you prosecuted for murder!"  
  
"Cath?" Cosmo said as the two got onto the elevator, Catherine limply   
  
slumping back against the wall as soon as the door closed.  
  
"I'm putting you in charge of the pursuit. Just get Parker, Cosmo,"   
  
Catherine whispered. Suddenly she was feeling very old, old and alone. "That's   
  
what Sam would have wanted." 


	7. Chapter 7

Biggs and Cooper were busily working over a map, issuing assignments to   
  
the growning group of cops when the heard footsteps and looked up to see Cosmo   
  
and Catherine approaching them. But why did they look so upset? Hadn't they   
  
found Sam?  
  
"Where was he? I really don't see how I hospital could have made a   
  
mistake like that in the first place." Biggs said, trying to keep the nervousness   
  
from showing in his voice. He didn't know why he was feeling this way. No   
  
way Sam was dead. Maybe he had just yelled at them or something for wasting   
  
time hunting him down while his fugitive was still on the loose. Yeah, that   
  
sounded like what Sam would do.  
  
"It wasn't a mistake," Cosmo said quietly, fighting to keep his emotions   
  
under control as he spoke.  
  
"What?" Cooper said, a shocked tone in her voice. Did she hear Cosmo   
  
right? She knew she couldn't have. No way Sam was dead. No way! By now some   
  
of the young cops were gathering around as well, drawn by the tension they   
  
could sense in the marshals.  
  
"Sir, is Marshal Gerard okay?" Ryan asked. He could tell that the two   
  
marshals had been upset when they came back from the hospital but he figured   
  
that they had just been yelled at or something for not having that fugitive in   
  
custody yet. Everyone knew Sam Gerard's reputation for always getting his man.   
  
Not that Marshal Gerard's team was to blame for this fugitive still being on   
  
the loose. If he had just got things organized better to start with.....  
  
"Sam didn't make it," Catherine said quietly but at the same time loudly   
  
enough for those nearby to hear her. She closed her eyes as the cops let out   
  
gasps of shock. She still couldn't quite believe it had happened herself.  
  
"What happened?" Ryan asked as he came closer to the marshals, fully   
  
expecting them to start yelling at him. "Marshal Gerard really didn't look like   
  
he was hurt too bad when the ambulance took him to the hospital." Had he done   
  
something wrong when they got the man out of the water, something that made   
  
him worse, something that killed him?  
  
"We've got people looking into what happened now," Catherine said. "but   
  
for the moment we need to focus on finding Parker."  
  
"Sam always got his man," Cosmo said loudly as he looked over the group.   
  
Cooper was softly crying and everyone else looked totally shell shocked.   
  
"We can't let this guy get away now and ruin Sammy's perfect record. So let's   
  
get organized and get him!" He glanced over at Biggs for a moment. "Bobby,   
  
get on the phone to Captain Miller and Zilancsky. Tell them what happened and   
  
let them know we need every man they can spare for this. This guy is not   
  
getting away from us. I want officers on every street going door to door, business   
  
to business. If we have to check every building in this city, I want that   
  
man found!" 


	8. Chapter 8

> Nurse Owens pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she headed down the hall. It was only an hour into her shift and it felt like she had been working for ten already. This was definitely not looking to be a good day.

She stopped when she noticed the gurney in the hall with the sheet covered figure laying still on it. She approached shaking her head at the morgue workers actually storing a body in the hall. Not that very many people actually came down here but still..... It just didn't look right. She reached out to disengage the brake on the gurney. They would just have to find some room for the body behind closed doors until they were ready to do whatever they needed with it.

As she fumbled with the brake, somehow the sheet became tangled and slipped clear of the body, allowing Nurse Owens to look up and see the naked form of Sam Gerard. She found herself suddenly smiling slightly as she surveyed the lean, muscular body. Not a spare ounce of flesh was to be found on the masculine form, and Nurse Owens smiled again at the pleasing -- and very male -- lines of Gerard's nude body. She noted some pale scars along the flat belly, and idly reached out to finger them gently. She wondered if they came from wounds received in the line of duty. She remembered the marshal from a previous visit he had made to the hospital with a prisoner. She had thought he was a hunk the first time he laid eyes on him and now she knew he was. She quickly reminded herself not to drool. What in the world could have happened to him? She sighed. What a pity that such a handsome, intelligent man could be taken out like this. A surge of anger went through her and for an instant, she wished her hands were on the throat of the criminal who'd done this. She reached down to the floor again, picking up the sheet that had been over Sam. She would be so embarrassed if anyone saw her looking at a corpse like this.

'Sleep well, dear. I know your friends will avenge you.' she thought as she laid the sheet reverently, gently, over him, then turned away, hiding the sadness.

As she tried to regain control of her emotions, she noticed the file hanging from the bottom of the gurney and picked it up. She shook her head again when she saw that the proper signatures for the body to be either released or autopsied were missing. She honestly didn't know how in the world those people in the morgue ever got to work in a hospital with them making mistakes like this. She held the file in one hand as she pushed Sam back into the morgue.

"Hey," she called out to the attendant, the same one who had faced Catherine and Cosmo earlier. "What are you people doing in here? I just found poor US Marshal Gerard out in the hall and you didn't even get the paperwork signed for him!"

"You mean he wasn't being autopsied already?" the attendant moaned. "Man, I told those other marshals that...."

"They can't autopsy someone without consent," Nurse Owens grumbled, rolling her eyes at the attendant. Someone really needed to do something with that boy. "Here, you go and put this poor man somewhere safe where he won't get lost again and I'll see about getting someone down here to sign this paperwork."

> *******

Catherine watched the growing army of cops fanning out from the pier, knowing that even more were spread out in the streets also searching for Sam's killer. She supposed she ought to go back to the office. Goodness knows with Sam gone, there would be plenty to do there. She didn't want to leave yet, though, didn't want to face handling the necessary tasks she would have to do for the funeral. She didn't even want to think about that, about Sam in a coffin so still and..... It seemed like it had been only yesterday they had been at Newman's funeral! How could they loose Sam too? Just then her cell phone rang, distracting her from her sorrowful thoughts.

"Marshal Catherine Walsh," she said as she clicked the line open, hoping it wasn't some beaurocrat wanting her to handle something. She just couldn't handle going back to the office right now.

"Marshal Walsh, this is Nurse Owens down at St. Joseph's hospital." She really hated to disturb the marshals right know, knowing how upset they had to be over Marshal Gerard's death, but Nurse Owens knew it had to be done. Besides, they would feel even worse if those yahoos in the morgue messed up again. She swore she would stay right at the man's side until someone competent got down there so nothing else would happen.

"What do you want?" Catherine growled, having to fight to keep from throwing the phone down. What were these people doing calling? Hadn't they already done enough to poor Sam?

"I know this is a very bad time right now. I was so sorry to find out about poor Marshal Gerard. Some of the paperwork hasn't been signed releasing the body for autopsy or the funeral home though and I was wanting to see when someone could...."

"What? They haven't done the autopsy? They told us they did the autopsy!" Catherine cried, shock over how badly this hospital had messed up warring with the notion that maybe, just maybe, there was still a chance.

"The attendant made a mistake," Nurse Owens said gently, shaking her head as she thought of the boy. Goodness knows what he had told the other marshals. "I really hate to bother you but someone needs to come down here and sign."

"Check him!" Catherine demanded, pulling herself together. She quickly headed towards Cosmo as she talked. She had to get back to the hospital.

"What?"

"Get a doctor down there now and check him! Double check and triple check his vitals if you have to but I want it done and I want it done NOW! Move it!!"

"Cath?" Cosmo said as he hurried over to her, worried by the expression on her face. Who had she been talking to?

"I'm going back to the hospital," Catherine said, heading for her car as she talked with Cosmo following her.

"What?"

"They made yet another mistake. Seems they haven't done the autopsy yet after all." She shook her head. This had to be a nightmare.

"Is Sammy...." But how could he be alive after all of this time, with no medical attention? Cosmo didn't dare let himself hope.

"I don't know. I'll call you when I know what's going on. Don't say anything to the others yet. No need to get their hopes up when...." She didn't even want to think of how unlikely it was that Sam was still alive and savable. As she headed back towards the hospital, she struggled to control her tears and prayed for a miracle.

*******

Nurse Owens hurried back into the morgue and once more pulled the sheet covering Sam's face down, her fingers lightly brushing his firm jaw as she gently felt in his neck. She really didn't know why the marshal she had spoken to wanted him rechecked. After touching that cold stiff flesh it was obvious that....

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something, a slight movement, under the fingers she had pressed over the artery. Her eyes widened as pressed down a bit more firmly while her other hand automatically moved to his forehead, tilting his head back. This couldn't be but..... There it was again though, a very slow but perceptible pulse beneath her fingers. This man was somehow still alive! Thank God!

"Get a crash cart and a doctor in here STAT!" she yelled at the attendant as she continued checking Sam, letting out a slight sigh when she felt a faint breath of air against her ear. When she saw the attendant was still standing there, she yelled again. "This man's still alive but he won't be if you don't get going! Now HAUL ASS!"

Within moments of the frightened attendant's flight, more staff came rushing into the room, one of the nurses dragging a red cart.

"Oh, my...." the lead doctor murmured as he stared in shock at Sam for a moment before snapping back to attention and barking orders at a nurse. "Get me an ET tube and oxygen now! Someone call upstairs and tell them to get set up for a profound hypothermia case and get a neurosurgeon on standby!" As he yelled orders, he was already positioning the breathing tube in Sam's throat, moving as fast as he safely could. This didn't look good at all. If the man had been oxygen deprived for any length of time....

"Let's move it people! We need him upstairs now!"


	9. Chapter 9

The room was a flurry of activity as the gurney carrying Sam was rushed into the ER and he was swiftly transfered onto a table with a special heated matress already in place. Once there, the team moved quickly around him, one placing electrodes on his chest and swiftly hooking them to the heart monitor while another covered him with warming blankets. A third took his temperature through his ear canal. Nurse Owens, who felt somewhat responsible for Sam, carefully inserted the IV lines to run warmed saline directly into his blood. Then she turned to the delicate task of inserting a catheter to run warm fluid into his bladder, warming him from the inside out.

The Attending MD quickly studied the readout on the monitor and shook his head slightly. "92.2 at 48 beats a minute, not the worst I've ever seen but he could easily go either way especially with the amount of time the man has gone without medical attention."

The head injury made matters even worse. He shook his head again. They needed to move quickly.

"Get that neurosurgeon in here now!" he barked at an intern. The one possibly good thing about the hypothermia was the fact that it might have provided a degree of protection for his brain if there was an intercranial hemorrhage going on. As soon as he was warmed up, though, that protection would be lost. He removed the ET tube and placed a nasal cannala with warmed oxygen as the neurosurgeon came rushing in.

"Marshal? Marshal Gerard! Can you hear me?" the MD spoke loudly next to his patient's ear, hoping for a break. Surprisingly, there was a soft groan, and the man's head moved slightly as he tried to respond.

"What have we got?" the woman asked as she hurried to Sam's side, gently prying open one eyelid and then the other, flashing a small light to check his pupils. With how the staff was all talking about this case in the hall as she came through, she couldn't wait to hear what was going on.

"Basically, we've got the disaster to end all disasters here. US Marshal Sam Gerard, temporal impact with a blunt object approximately two and a half hours ago resulting in a fall into Lake Michigan. He got pulled out in under three minutes and was reported conscious for a brief time at the scene but then lost consciousness again shortly before EMS arrived." The neurosurgeon frowned as she listened. If the man had been injured two and a half hours ago, why were they just now calling for a neuro consult? Didn't they know how critical time was with a head injury?

Before she could say anything, the attending continued. "Somehow, when he got here, he got sent to the morgue instead of getting proper treatment. Nurse Owens here," he gestured to the dedicated blonde nurse, who blushed slightly, to the doctor's puzzlement, "just found him a couple of minutes ago in the hallway, of all places, outside the morgue, checked his vitals , and called us in immediately."

"Damn," murmured the neurosurgeon. "we have our hands full."

"We do," agreed the doctor, both knowing exactly what the delay in treat ment could mean for Sam's chances.

"All right, let's get him stabilized and get him down to radiology for a CT scan STAT," the neurosurgeon decided. "We have to find out what's going on in there. Has anyone contacted next of kin?"

"I called the person listed. She's on her way. What's his prognosis?" Nurse Owens asked softly. The neurosurgeon frowned.

It doesn't look good," was all she said.


	10. Chapter 10

Catherine hurried toward the enterance to the emergency room, her mind in a turmolt as she struggled to project a calm outward appearance. Sam was alright. Sam had to be alright. The more she thought about it, the surer she became that he had, in fact, been alive in the morgue. And if Sam Gerard had somehow managed to make it through that, then he would make it through whatever was going on now. He was a fighter. He would be fine. For a moment panic washed over her. Please let him be fine. She would forgive him anything if he would just be fine.

Catherine stormed over to the desk, her anger rapidly replacing fear as she thought of how this hospital was to blame for the entire situation in the first place. "I'm looking for Sam Gerard. Where is he?" She demanded of the nurse, Nurse Hancock by the name tag, as she flashed her badge.

"Marshal Walsh, we've been expecting you." the nurse said as she hurried around from behind the desk and motioned for Catherine to follow her back towards the treatment area. Catherine let out a slight sigh of relief when she saw where the nurse was leading her. Treatment area meant he was alive, had to mean he was alive.

"Hey!" Nurse Hancock called as she saw Nurse Owens in the hallway. "Do you know if they've taken Marshal Gerard back to CT yet?"

"They took him back about ten minutes ago," the blonde nurse said as she approached, offering a friendly smile when she realized who the woman with Nurse Hancock must be. She still couldn't believe that someone had made such a big mistake and nearly killed that poor man. She didn't even want to think about how upset his friends had to be, going through this like some sort of yoyo. "Marshal Walsh, right? I was the one who called you. Do you want me to take you back to radiology?"

"What's his condition?" Catherine asked as she followed the nurse to the elevator. A CT scan didn't sound good but surely with how hard Sam's head was....

Nurse Owens hesitated, not sure exactly what she ought to tell Catherine. She knew that the marshal's condition could easily go either way but at the same time she felt like she ought to offer some sort of hope, especially after the blunder that had been made with saying the poor man was dead.

"His temperature's out of the danger zone right now and he's breathing well on his own," she finally said as they stepped into the elevator. "The real concern right now is the head injury. It's not uncommon for there to be an intercranial bleed when the head takes a hit in the location Marshal Gerard was hit in so they're going to be looking at him really closely." Just then Nurse Owens noticed something odd. The marshal only had one earring on. Her hand went into her pocket and she pulled out the small object she had found in Marshal Gerard's hand when they were working on him. "Um, is this yours?"

Catherine nodded and reached out, taking it and slipping it back into place as the elevator doors opened. Nurse Owens started to lead Catherine to the waiting area but changed her mind when she noticed the expression on the marshal's face and headed in the direction of the CT scan area instead. "Let's see if they're done with him, yet."

They had just reached the door when it swung open and the neurologist came out followed by a short balding doctor.

"Doctor Bradshaw, this is Marshal Walsh." Nurse Owens told the neurologist. Oh, she hoped the results for poor Marshal Gerard were good. A man like that shouldn't have to go through this.

"Marshal Walsh, I think I have some good news for you." the neurologist said with a smile as she reached out and shook Catherine's hand. "Dr. Tompkins and I just finished reviewing the CT scan and it appears negative for an intercranial bleed. The area where he took the blow is prone to bleeding though. We're going to admit him to ICU for the night so he can be monitored closely and run a followup scan tommorrow. He's being moved upstairs right now and they've got a plastics consult coming in to take a look at the laceration on his head. If you want, you can go on up. It shouldn't be long before he can have visitors."

Catherine let out a small sigh of relief. This was definately sounding better than she was hoping for. Sam's hard head was finally coming in handy for something. Now if he would just be bellyaching about being stuck in the hospital when she got up there. Then she would know everything was alright.


	11. Chapter 11

"Marshal? Marshal Gerard, can you hear me?" There was that voice again, calling his name, making his head throb worse. Sam uttered a soft moan as he forced his eyes open. Felt like the lids must weigh twenty pounds each.

The doctor let out a slight sigh of relief when he saw the US Marshal's eyes open even though the man did look decidedly unhappy. "Marshal Gerard, can you tell me your full name?"

"Gerard, Sam Gerard, US Deputy Marshal," Sam muttered, his head aching more with every word uttered. They didn't even know his name here? Sam knew that kid should have never called for an ambulance.

"Good. Do you remember what happened to you, Marshal Gerard?"

Sam didn't particularly want to remember what had happened but unfortunately, it didn't seem anyone was going to let him forget it. "Chasing a fugitive. Got hit in the head." Sam grumbled, hoping this was it for share time with the doctor, well unless the doctor intended to share where his fugitive was with him. Sam started to ask but he unwillingly let out another groan of pain. Felt like his head was about to pop off.

"We'll get you something for that headache as soon as we can," the doctor said in a reassuring tone as he looked up at the monitors Sam was attached to, "Why don't you just try and get some rest now? You're a very lucky man, Marshal."

When the doctor came out, he called out an order to the nurse to get a pain killer started before turning to Catherine, who had been waiting for him.

"Catherine Walsh, US Marshals. How is he?" Catherine asked the doctor. She was a bit surprised that she hadn't heard Sam complaining as soon as she got onto the floor.

"Lucky, he's very, very lucky." the doctor said with a slight shake of his head. He was really surprised that the marshal was in as good a condition as he was considering what he had been through. "The neurologist told you that the CT scan was clear for a bleed, right?" when Catherine nodded, he continued. "The chest film we did looks to be clear as well. However, it isn't uncommon with a near drowning to have a pulmonary problem develop 24 to 72 hours later so we would like to keep Marshal Gerard for at least the next two or three days for monitoring. For right now, he's stable, though. If you like, you can go and see him now. Just be sure not to tire him out too much if he's awake."

Catherine didn't know why the doctor even bothered to ask if she wanted to see Sam. After the mistakes this hospital had made, she wasn't going to really be comforted about his condition until she could see him for herself and make sure he actually was alright. About the only person she had seen so far that she was sure knew what they were doing was that Nurse Owens. 

She smiled slightly when she came in and saw Sam tucked into bed, a bandage on his head pretty much the only sign of injury. She silently moved over to his bedside, not wanting to make too much noise and risk waking him. Looked like he was breathing well and from what Catherine could tell, the readouts on the monitors looked fairly normal. She reached out for the blankets covering him, moving them a bit so she could check for any sign of injury that those people might have missed. If she thought she could have gotten away with it, she would have stripped him entirely. No way was she going to feel totally comfortable with their medical judgment after how they almost got Sam killed.

She relaxed a bit when she couldn't find anything more seriously wrong with him than the fact he was a bit pale and cold still. She adjusted the blankets she had disarranged again, tucking them around him securely before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss against his lips.

"Sam, I'm going to go and call Cosmo and the others and let them know you're alright. I'll be right back." She started to leave before turning and moving back to his bedside for a moment, slipping her earring off again and pressing it into his hand. She gently kissed him once more as she did that before she slipped out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam felt himself drifting upwards toward awareness again, this time his head aching a bit less than it had before but his eyelids even heavier than they had been. After a struggle, he decided better to keep his eyes closed for a bit. Aneseptic smell was everywhere. He definately hadn't been imagining that hospital When he got his hands on the fugitive.... Just then he felt something in his hand and slowly explored it with his fingers, puzzling over it, tracing the shape for a moment before realizing what it was. An earring,... a stud, with... a faceted stone. Diamond? Seems familiar like the ones I gave...

"Catherine?" his voice sounded like it was coming through a tunnel as he called out, forcing his eyes open as he did. The first thing he noted as he opened his eyes were the tubes and wires poked into various parts of his body, that and the pain that came back in a dull throbbing as soon as his eyes opened.

"Cath?" he called again as he struggled to move a bit in the bed. Had they poked him into one of those flimsy excuses for clothing this time? Moving, moving was definately not good, made his head pound full force. Sam shook his head slowly, trying to clear it before forcing himself to move again, slowly inching towards the side of the bed, fighting the pain. He had things to do and he couldn't do them from a hospital bed.

*****

Cosmo had been on edge ever since Catherine had left and the fact that he couldn't share what was going on with anyone else just seemed to make it worse. He anxiously paced by the command area the team had set up waiting, waiting for any news about Parker or any word from Catherine. He knew that he was hoping for the impossible but.... Just then his cell phone rang, ending all thought as he grabbed for it.

"Renfro," he said as he clicked it on. Let it be good news, he didn't care what it took, just let this call be good news.

"Cosmo, it's Catherine." After flashing her badge, Catherine had taken over the phone at the nurses' station so Sam's room would be in sight while she talked. "Cosmo, he's fine. They've done a CT scan and x-rays and everything looks normal. They're going to watch him for a few days to be on the safe side but...."

"You're sure? You've seen him and you're sure that they didn't make another little mistake this time?" Cosmo demanded, stunned at what he had just heard.

"I've seen him. No mistake. He's fine. You found his fugitive yet?" Catherine asked with a soft laugh. That would be one of the first things she was sure that Sam would want to know when he woke up. As she talked, she looked over towards Sam's room, her eyes widening when she Saw that his eyes were open and.... "Cos, I've got to go. Call you back later." With that, Catherine quickly hung up the phone and hurried over to Sam's room again. She didn't think he was actually in any condition to get out of bed but knowing Sam, she wasn't going to take any chances.

"Sam Gerard, exactly what do you think you're doing?" she said as she came in, smiling slightly in spite of herself as she hurried to his side and put out a hand, stopping him from trying to drag himself out of bed any further. He had only managed to move a couple of inches but knowing Sam, he would have been up eventually.

"Cath?" Sam muttered, glad to see her but wishing she would talk a bit quieter. He fumbled, raising a finger to his lips as he forced the pain back. He didn't have time for pain now. "Fugitive? They got Parker yet?"

"Cosmo's on it, Sam. Everything's in good hands so you just forget any ideas you might have about trying to run a search from this bed and concentrate on getting some rest." Catherine whispered as she leaned over him, adjusting the pillows a bit so he was more comfortable before gently pressing a kiss against his forehead. "You gave us all quite a scare."

******

The other marshals looked curiously over at Cosmo as he put his phone back in his pocket and then begin to laugh, first a soft chuckle and then louder. What in the world could he find so funny with Sam....

Cosmo shook his head, trying to get the laughter under control and 'Vannah and Biggs came over, both looking very upset with him but it was a fight. Wasn't this entire thing just like something Sam would pull?

"Cosmo, what are you...." 'Vannah started to say but he interrupted her.

"Hospital made another mistake," Cosmo said with a shake of his head. "That was Catherine. Sammy's alive. He's gonna be fine." As his two friends let out a loud whoop at the news, he shook his head again. Leave it to Sam to pull this. Heaven probably didn't want him and the devil was afraid he would take over.

Cosmo turned again and cupped his hands around his mouth to get the attention of the cops nearby. "Got some good news for you people to pass on! Seems there was a mistake and Marshal Gerard isn't so dead after all! Now that we knowhe's alive, we really need to get going on this fugitive. Big Dog gets real cranky when there's a fugitive loose out there!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Cath, what happened?" Sam muttered as he looked at Catherine with a slightly confused expression. She busied herself adjusting the bed so he could sit up a bit and tucked the blankets in around him. He remembered the chase after the fugitive and even getting hit in the head and the aftermath but he didn't see anything about what he recalled that would have Catherine making such a big fuss.

"You gave us a scare, that's what happened," Catherine said quietly as she reached out and took his hand. She didn't want to tell him about the mix-up and how everyone thought he was dead for awhile. She wished she could forget that it had ever happened herself. "Good thing you're head's so hard. They're going to keep an eye on you for a couple of days just to be on the safe side." She smiled slightly when he grimaced at that news. "Want me to get you anything? You ended up missing lunch."

"My fugitive's head on a platter?" Sam grumbled, an uncomfortable sensation in his stomach now that Catherine had reminded him of food along with a painful feeling a bit lower down signaling the call of nature that he needed to answer rather quickly. He glanced around, his head throbbing even stronger at the motion before he spotted a tiny bathroom. He started to try to move again before realizing that he wasn't going anywhere hooked to all of those machines.

"Sam, where do you think...." Catherine started to say as she saw him trying to move before figuring out what the problem was. She stood up and gently patted him before heading for the door. "I'll go and get the nurse to get you unhooked from those things for a few minutes, okay?"

Catherine was back a moment later with a nurse who swiftly disconnected the monitor wires and oxygen, leaving the IV line as the only thing hindering Sam's movement.

"Here," Catherine said as she reached out, wrapping an arm around him to take some of his weight as he and the nurse helped him walk. The nurse took charge of guiding the IV pole. When Sam frowned, she continued. "I'm not taking any chances on you falling and getting your head hurt again, Sam. Not after what we've been through today with you." The two women helped him into the restroom and then the nurse backed away a few steps, allowing the two marshals some privacy. "Besides, it isn't like I haven't seen everything before."

Sam rolled his eyes in resignation, knowing all too well that Catherine wasn't about to budge when she was in a mood like this. He just wondered what in the world had upset her so. "Been awhile," he muttered in response.

"Not that long," retorted Catherine. "Besides, it's like riding a bike. You don't forget. And you are very... memorable, Sam."

"Sam chuckled, old memories coming back. "Remember the time I had that nasty stuff that illegal alien perp brought in?"

And wound up flat on your back for 6 days? I do indeed," Catherine replied, not adding that it was partially due to Sam's on stubbornness that he had been sick that long. "I did nurse duty then, too, as I recall."

"Yeah. Damn good nurse, for a cop." Gerard teased.

Meanwhile, Catherine had gotten Sam maneuvered properly around in the small bathroom. To allow him some modicum of privacy, well as much as he could expect in one of those gowns, she steadied him from behind as he fiddled with the front of the gown. She chuckled at the sound of flowing water, followed by a soft sigh from the deputy.

Better, huh?" she asked, as they slowly made their way back to the bed, the nurse once more on Sam's other side.

"Yeah."

"Well, they pumped quiet a lot of fluids into you. I'm not surprised."

"Really? Why? I almost drowned. I wouldn't think that'd be a problem." Sam swore he didn't know why all of his chases seemed to result in his getting soaked to the skin. If his wardrobe was anything like Cosmo's, the Marshals Service would have been in the red long ago from dry cleaning bills.

Erm," hedged Catherine, still not ready to talk about what happened. "I'll tell you later...."

A few minutes later, Sam was safely tucked back in bed again and rewired, Catherine right at his side holding his hand once more. He shook his head gently at that, sure that something she wasn't telling him was going on. He had never seen her make a fuss like this before. If his head would just stop pounding for about five seconds, he would demand that she let him know whatever it was she was trying to keep from him.

"Want me to see if they can do something for that headache?" Catherine said gently. Sam wouldn't admit being in pain, she knew, but she could tell from the tightening around his eyes that his head was really hurting him. "I can see about getting you some food too."

"They got donuts here? The ones with the...."

"The little sprinkles. I know. I'm sure they can find some. And maybe some soup or something too." Catherine said as she stood again, leaning down and gently kissing his forehead before heading for the door. "You just close your eyes and try to relax. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Moments after Catherine had left the room, Nurse Owens entered. Seeing Sam lying restlessly in bed, she smiled at him. She was so relieved that he was going to be okay after the scare he had given them. "Well, hello. I'm your night nurse. Good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

Gerard stared at her, puzzled. There was something very familiar.... "I know you...."

"Yes, I'm Nurse Owens. I found you."

"Found me?"

Yes." Noticing the frown lines around his eyes, she repeated, "How are you feeling?"

"Headache." He grimaced.

Owens nodded. "On it. Back in a flash."

Before he could react, she was gone, returning moments later with a small pill container and a cup of water. "Here. Doctors left a pain prescription for you."

Gerard took the pill and water from her, and in seconds it was gone.

"Good. Now settle back and let it work." He cocked a slightly defiant eyebrow at her, as if to say, I have work to do. Why in the world did all of these women seem determined to keep him flat on his back? "Trust me. It'll work a lot better if you don't fight it." Owens smiled at him, but her eyes were stern. Gerard nodded, knowing better than to disagree with a nurse. He knew from experience what they could do if crossed.

The nurse set about taking his vitals while he leaned back and tried to follow her instructions. After a few minutes, she saw the frown on his forehead smooth away, and he relaxed. She nodded to herself in satisfaction. "Better?" she asked. That was one of the best parts of the job, doing something so small that made a patient feel better quickly.

Yeah," Sam answered, settling into the bed.

She tided around the room for a minute or two before he stated, "...Sleepy. S'posed to....?"

"Yeah, it will. It's got hydrocodone in it."

"Oh."

He watched her for a few more minutes as she moved about the room, his eyes growing heavy-lidded. She moved with purpose, efficiently placing items where they could be best utilized, making sure he had all necessary supplies, putting a container of water within his reach. All was done with grace and an economy of motion.

"Nurse?"

"Hm?"

What's y'r name?"

"Owens. "Nurse Owens."

"No. Firs' name." A bit of a Texan twang was becoming audible in his speech.

"Oh. Stevie."

"Stevie," Gerard repeated slowly. "Like it."

Thanks."

"Stevie, what'd y'mean, y'foun' me?"

"Oh, that." Nurse Owens hesitated, deffident, then decided he seemed well enough to hear the truth. She just hoped that it didn't upset him too much. Goodness knows that she had been plenty upset by what happened. "Well, there was some sort of mistake when you were brought in. We... lost you for a bit. Seems your paperwork got switched with someone else's or something, and you were left just outside the morgue, in the corridor. You were suffering from exposure, and might've died if you hadn't been found quickly." It was obvious to her from the expression on his face that he was reading between the lines of her explanation. Intelligent man.

"You found me."

"Yes." Stevie blushed slightly. Thank heavens he doesn't know what I was thinking when I found him in that corridor, she thought, and blushed a bit more at the recollection. Her patient watched her with dark eyes. "We got you in a treatment room, and started heating you up and hydrating you with warmed fluids."

Gerard thought for moment. "Tha'splains it."

"Explains what?"

He jerked his thumb at the bathroom door. She glanced at the door, then at him. Suddenly his meaning dawned on he, and she chuckled. "Yep. That 'splains it."

Gerard elbowed himself up, slightly relieved that the movement didn't make the headache start again. He gestured to her with his free hand. "C'mere."

"What?"

"C'mere," he slurred, the narcotics beginning to take full effect. He patted the bed beside him. "Sit."

Even drugged, Sam Gerard was still Sam Gerard, and Stevie obeyed. As she sat beside him, she began, "What do you nee...."

Gerard cupped her cheek with his hand, then slid it behind her neck, bringing her face down to his. His lips covered hers gently in a soft kiss. When it was over, he looked deep into the blue eyes and simply murmured, "Thanks."

Her eyebrows climbed, and then she dropped her gaze as unexpected tears filled her eyes. He noticed.

Wha's wrong?"

No... nothing. I'm," Stevie struggled to regain her composure," "I'm just not used to being thanked."

Sam studied her for a moment through his drugged haze, then smiled. "Maybe wh'n I get outta here," he began, "We c'n go to dinner an' I c'n thank you properly."

"That would be nice... Sam," she answered softly. "I'd like that." She returned his smile. The she grew mock-stern. "But in the meantime, you're still my patient, and you need to rest."

Yes, Ma'am," he grinned mischievously, leaning back as she tucked him in. "Restin' now."

The nurse stared at the deputy marshal. Hm, she thought. With his hair all tousled and his eyes dilated from the med, and that grin, he looks so boyish. He's adorable. I could go for that. She shook herself from her musings, and made some notations in his chart. Then she hung the chart back on the foot of the bed and watched her patient. Sam was sound asleep.

Stevie Owens smiled to herself. Even if he didn't remember his invitation, she knew Gerard's thank had been straight from the heart.

A gratified nurse exited the room with a smile to continue her rounds.

A few minutes later, Catherine Walsh entered the room, a box of donuts in hand, and smiled at the sight of a peacefully sleeping deputy Sam Gerard. She leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before sitting down at his bedside again and taking his hand in hers.


	14. Chapter 14

Catherine stretched a bit, her back cramped from the two hours she had spent in the chair, her hand gently reaching out, ruffling Sam's hair, smiling slightly at the relaxed expression on his face. Made him look almost like an innocent little boy. "Should make them give you a supply of whatever you're on," she murmured softly as she leaned over and kissed him again. Goodness knows that Sam would never actually relax on his own.

"Cath?" She turned when she heard a voice in the doorway, smiling when she saw Cosmo with 'Vannah and Bobby behind him.

"How'd they get him to sleep with a fugitive on the loose out there, use a mallet on him or something?" 'Vannah whispered as they crept into the room, being careful to not make any unavoidable noise. The old saying about letting sleeping dogs lie was definately applicable for this visit. She quietly edged over to the bed and placed the present she had found in the gift shop, a large stuffed dog, at Sam's side. Catherine smiled slightly to herself at that, glad she would be there to see Sam's expression when he woke and found himself in bed with a stuffed animal.

"No sign of the fugitive yet?" Catherine whispered to Cosmo, batting Bobby away from the box of donuts as she talked. "If you're hungry,Bobby, I think they might have jello cups somewhere. Leave the donuts alone. They're Sam's. I made a special run AT HIS REQUEST." She was not leaving Sam alone to go find another box for him. Bobby brought up short, then headed out the door of the hospital room, in search of jello.

"We have cops from three different precincts on it plus every marshal that wasn't already on a case. This guy must have discovered some sort of invisibility formula or something because there's nothing," Cosmo grumbled in reply to Catherine's question. He had never seen a fugitive vanish this completely before. "Guy's wounded though, that's one thing to our advantage. Thought we'd check out the ER while we're here, see if they've seen anything. Who knows? With the mess they made of things with Sammy, our guy might be on ice in the morgue too."

"Renfro?" They all jumped slightly at a low growl from the bed, turning as Sam forced his heavy eyes open, a slightly glazed expression warring with annoyance. "Where is my fugitive?"

"They're going to go check the ER for your fugitive now, Sam," Catherine said with a sigh. She hated it when he got stubborn and from the sound of it, he was heading right for stubborn city. She wondered if it was too early for him to have more pain medicine.

"Fugitive's in the......" Sam started to try to pull himself up. If his fugitive might be just downstairs, there was no way that he was going to stay up here and let him get away again.

"Sam Gerard, you aren't going anywhere so just lay back in that bed," Catherine said fiercely with a stern glare to back up her words. "Your team is perfectly capable of finding that fugitive without your help. If you even think about moving, I swear I will have the nurse sedate you until next year!"

Sam stared at his boss in surprise. He made a motion that all interpreted as "The hell with it, I'm getting out of bed," and Catherine moved immediately to the bedside, looming over him threateningly, a scowl on her features. Sam blinked as she reached for the nurse call button.

"Dammit, don't do that," he muttered, and Catherine paused.

"Are you going to do as you're told this time?" she asked him pointedly.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, as his team stared. Petite little Marshal Walsh had just trumped Sam Gerard. They'd never seen anyone one-up Sam.

But Sam wasn't quite finished. "I want a coordinated search of this hospital," he told the team. "Search every lab, every unit, every room if you have to. I want reports back here to me every fifteen minutes. Find that fugitive!"

"We'll get him, Sammy. Just rest," Cosmo said with a chuckle as the team headed towards the door once more. He wouldn't want to be in Cath's shoes, that was for sure, not with having to put up with a very cranky Big Dog.

"You know, these jello cups are actually kind of good," Bobby remarked as he caught up with him at the elevator, his hands full of single serving deserts. "Anyone want one?"

"What I want is that fugitive," Cosmo grumbled.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam slowly stirred, not really sure of where he was. His eyes were heavy and he had to struggle for a moment before he finally forced them open. As he caught sight of the various medical equipment he was hooked to, of Catherine sleeping in what looked like a very uncomfortable position in the chair beside him, his hand firmly clutched in hers, he recalled what had happened the day before. Now where was....

"Catherine?" he called, his voice a bit weaker and with a slight slur. Wasn't going to take anymore of those painkillers, that was for sure.

Catherine opened her eyes, starting slightly at the sound of Sam's voice. She had been afraid to leave him the night before, both because of the mistake that the hospital made and because she didn't trust Sam not to try sneaking out in search of his fugitive. "Sam, how are you feeling?" she asked as she leaned over the bed, aches and pains from sleeping in the chair making themselves felt up the length of her back. "They should be bringing breakfast around shortly and then they're going to see about getting you into a regular room."

"Where's my fugitive?" Sam grumbled, hunger pains making themselves known at Catherine's mention of food but nothing he didn't think that he could ignore. He shook his head slightly, the pain a bit lighter this morning but still there. He could remember Bobby and 'Vannah popping in a couple of times with updates but.... "They find him?"

"No sign of him yet, Sam," Catherine said with a slight sigh. She had been hoping that he wouldn't ask about the fugitive for a while. "They're checking out every other hospital in the vacinity though and they have all of the ERs alerted. He's going to turn up sooner or later."

Sam glared for a moment, not really at Catherine but at the world in general. How in the world.... He reached for the bedrail, frowning as he fumbled to try to lower it. He had work to do.

"Sam Gerard, don't even think of it!" Catherine said in a quiet but firm voice that made him look at her in surprise. "Do you know how big a fright you gave everyone last night? We thought...." She closed her eyes for a moment, unwillingly reliving the experience of seeing Sam so cold and still on that gurney. She leaned over him again and pressed a kiss against his forehead. "You're going to stay in that bed and rest until the doctor says otherwise if I have to handcuff you to keep you there!"

"Cath...." Sam didn't know why in the world she was reacting this way. He felt fine. Well, okay, his head was throbbing a bit but it wasn't anything serious, nothing that he couldn't ignore. He had had way worse than this before and it hadn't prevented him from doing his job. "What the hell's the deal? I'm fine. Okay, I've got a little headache. But I've had worse."

"Sam, I mean it. We came too close to losing you last night. I expect you to listen for a change. Cosmo knows what he's doing. They'll find your fugitive." Maybe she ought to give Cosmo a call and see about getting some stuff brought over. Sam in this mood, she definately wasn't going to trust him alone long enough to go home and pack a bag.

Just then, the door came open and Nurse Owens came in carrying a breakfast tray with a smile on her face. "Hello. How's your head feeling this morning?"

"Better," Sam grumbled with a pointed look at Catherine.

"Well, that's good. You just enjoy your breakfast and I'll be back in a little while. The doctor has ordered a repeat CT scan and x-rays before we get you moved down to a regular floor."She exited the room, then came back in with a second tray. "Something for your guest, too. I won't let family go hungry. Here, honey." She set the tray down in front of Catherine, who looked down at it hungrily. "Don't worry. For a hospital, we've got pretty decent food." Owens smiled at both marshals, who smiled back, then began digging in. "That's better," Owens grinned.

"Maybe you can help me," Catherine began around a mouthful of scrambled egg before Nurse Owens could leave once more, "convince Sam here that he does NOT need to go running 'round the hospital in search of his fugitive."

Nurse Owens stared at Gerard blankly. "Well, that's not a real good idea, Deputy."

"Why the hell not?" Sam growled, munching on a biscuit. Eating seemed to help ease his headache slightly, and the painkillers were slowly wearing off.

"Um, remember what I told you yesterday about how we kind of...lost you?"

"Yeah. You found me."

"Yes." Owens blushed slightly, recalling her first impression upon seeing the marshal. "Well, if I'd found you half an hour later, you...wouldn't've made it."

Sam scowled. "Why?" How in the world could he have ended up going from a little bump on the head to the point of death?

"Hypothermia."

Sam absorbed that thought, as the two women watched. Finally he muttered a soft, "Damn."

"See, Sam?" Catherine said quietly. "Now you know why we've all been so worried --"

"And so damn protective," he finished thoughtfully.

"Protective can be a good thing," Owens added gently. Gerard glanced at her appreciatively, as Walsh nodded her approval. The nurse thought for a moment. "You know," she told them, "I think I saw one of your teammates downstairs. If you like, I can try to find him and see what's going on, maybe even get him up here to report to you? That would at least let you know what's happening. I don't think it'd hurt."

"Do it," Sam ordered, then paused before shoving a bite of egg into his mouth and added, softer, remembering that this wasn't one of his kids that he could give orders to, "please."

Catherine sighed in relief as Nurse Owens nodded and left the room. Maybe now that Sam understood what they had been through he would give them a break and actually behave.

About ten minutes later, she returned. "Okay, I found him. 'Cosmo,' I think he said his name was," watching as the two marshals nodded. "Anyway, he said he'd be up here in a few minutes, had something to take care of first, then he'd be right up. He has a bag of your things for you, too."

"Good old Cosmo," Catherine murmured affectionately. "He read my mind."

"Mine, too," Sam agreed. "I just hope he got it outta my closet instead of buying it, this time." Catherine laughed, but the nurse looked puzzled. "I'll explain later," Sam told her.

"Okay," Owens agreed. "But I have a little more news." Sam and Catherine looked at her attentively. "Seems that, with you involved so much in an active search, hospital staffing has decided to take me off my regular patient rotation and assign me to you full-time. Sort of a hospital liason, in addition to private nurse." She glanced at them uncertainly. "Hope that's okay."

"It's fine, darlin'," Sam said softly with a slight smile. "That's what you've been doing so far anyway."

"Good idea," Catherine approved. She held out her hand to the nurse. "Welcome aboard." She had a feeling with Sam that she was going to need all of the help that she could get to keep that man safe and sound in bed.

I'm sorry to say that it doesn't look like I'll be finishing this story. I was a member of an email list for Tommy Lee Jones fans and that's where I started writing this story and my other US Marshal's fiction. One of the list members that I was really close to left recently and isn't speaking to me anymore. This really hurt me and my heart just isn't in writing anymore. I miss you, Carlie.

Chanda

Brokenhearted


End file.
